


Recharge

by HotCocoaMocha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha
Summary: Having kids registered as Ace Trainers is one thing; actually assigning them missions is another.
Relationships: Matis | Lt. Surge & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Recharge

It's too bright and loud.

Everything is too bright and loud.

_Hey._

_Can you hear me?_

He hears him.

_Stop._

He can't stop, can't stop shaking, can't stop thinking, can't stop imagining _the many bodies in the hall the red splatters the failure and not being good enough you were never good enough your best will never be enough—_

Strong arms tightly wrap around him.

_**Stop.** _

He's pressed against something and hears a heartbeat.

_Listen to me._

_Focus on my voice._

_Close your eyes._

He closes his eyes.

_Take a deep breath._

_Just one, nice and slow._

He grits his teeth and clings to whoever is hugging him and _breathes._

_Yeah, that's it._

_Can you take another?_

He takes another breath.

Something rubs up and down against his back.

It feels nice.

_Take another._

_Again._

_Good job._

_Once more._

_You're doing great._

His hands are still unsteady, but he isn't shaking as much.

He pulls away ~~reluctantly~~ and meets a blond man in camo.

"What's your name, kid?"

Logan.

"Logan... Humor me, what do you hear?"

The sink is running.

He forgot to turn it off ~~after washing out his mouth~~.

He can't bring himself to get up and turn it off.

He'd probably just trip ~~and hit his head on something~~.

"That's okay, let's keep it on. Follow my finger."

He follows the finger to his left.

"What do you see?"

A Magneton, hovering near a mirror, and a shelf of soap bottles and paper towels.

He follows the finger to his right.

"What else?"

His Ampharos.

His Ampharos is standing near a painting.

"What kind of painting?"

White camellias, plum blossoms and cherry blossoms.

"Good. Do you know where we are?"

...A bathroom.

He wasn't feeling well ~~which is an understatement~~ so he came to the bathroom.

~~He threw up in the toilet the Magneton is hovering over.~~

He was on an assignment.

Guard a cargo ship until it reaches its destination.

Team Rocket attacked.

Nobody died, but the skirmish was intense.

He was just hallucinating.

That's when he started to feel sick.

"Do you know who I am?"

"...Lieutenant Surge. The gym leader from Vermillion City."

"Right on, ace." Surge ruffles his hair. "Your partner will be fine," he says to Ampharos, "but you should stay out of your Poké Ball for now. I can tell this isn't his first rodeo, and I can definitely tell you it won't be his last. He'll need your support." He stands up and turns to the door. "There are still some messes that need cleaning up, so my buddies and I are going out for a bit. Don't think about much and stay hidden for now." He flashes a grin. "Don't worry, I'll send someone your way and come back as soon as it's over."

Logan watches as Surge turns off the sink faucet and walks out with Magneton floating ahead. Ampharos locks the door before coming back to lightly nudge him, miming laying down. _Get some rest._

_Rest._

Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling too great and I've got an appointment for a shot today. I don't like needles. Never have, never will. :')
> 
> Take care of yourselves~


End file.
